


With Her Gone

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti is having trouble focusing on serenity when her heart-bond is gone from her.





	With Her Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing B_Radley's pairing for Shaak to write this one, at their prompting.

Duty, Shaak Ti had long ago (but a few years?) decided was a poor solace for the fracture of societal bonds.

It created no comfort at all for the loss of a heart bond.

She kept an eye on the men in her keeping, moved through duty as she had to, yet the nagging feeling that her heart's own love was facing deeper, more worrying risks so far from her kept her from settling to the peace of the Force.

She should feel guilty, should worry more over the entirety of the Republic.

She could not, separated from her chosen.


End file.
